Mikan Sakura Elric
by MoonGoddessKiana
Summary: Mikan Sakura has a secret from everyone else except for family, the traveling alice and her personality. Mikan was from two places Amestris and Japan. When she was 12 Amestris went to war, and as a state alchemist of Amestris she had to fight. After the war she comes back to Japan a bit broken. What will happen when she goes back to Gakuen Alice? Will Mikan ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1: Mikan's Beginnings

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Fullmetal**_ **_Alchemist Brotherhood_**

 _ **3rd Person POV**_

Mikan Sakura was a sweet, peaceful, and loving child, as was with her mother Yuka Sakura, but there is a secret they had kept from everyone else. Yuka and Mikan could travel to other worlds, dimensions, and galaxies. In fact Mikan's father, Alphonse Elric, was from another dimension. Her father's world is full of people who have the ability to preform Alchemy. Mikan and her mom would travel and forth between the dimensions to visit her dad and the rest of his family. When Mikan was 6 she became an alchemist, the youngest ever, since her uncle Edward was a tween when he became one.  
A month after she became an state alchemist, her baby brother was born in her father's world. Her cousins Abby, Robert and Steve congratulated Mikan on becoming a big sister.  
A week later, Yuka was driving Mikan and Youichi to the grocery store, when all of a sudden an out of control car slammed into their vehicle. Mikan and Youichi were okay, but Yuka didn't make it. At the time Mikan didn't know about her traveling alice so she couldn't go to or contact her dad.  
Mikan and Youichi lived peacefully in Japan until Mikan was 9 and Youichi was 2. Youichi was taken by alice academy, after Youichi accidentally summoned ghosts at some 2nd graders. Mikan resisted following Youichi, but when she was 10 and in 3rd grade her friend Hotaru (whom she met that year) went to the academy as well. Mikan went to alice academy to follow them, she didn't want to be separated from her brother and best friend. Even though she pretended to be dense, was only 1/500 the amount she pretended to be. Mikan went as soon as she she could not resist the urge to see Hotaru and Youichi.  
When Mikan got there she met people who wanted to kidnap her, she knew that but continued to act dumb, she planned on exposing them. Until a teacher came she still acted dumb and the teacher released his alice. Mikan saw and knew he was using an alice but still pretended even though she wanted to barf because of the way he was using it. He asked if she could feel anything and she said she didn't, which was true but she could see. Mikan got in for her nullification alice but she didn't mention her traveling alice, it was risky, her mom told her about the academy and her mom knew she had both nullification, steal\insert and traveling alice. Mikan knew about all of her alices now and knew not to say anything about them or Alchemy, Mikan didn't want to be in the Dangerous Ability class that her mom told her about.

 ** _Mikan's_** **_POV_**

It has been 2 years since I came here, I go between the dimensions whenever I get the chance I loved visiting, uncle Roy plays with me and cousin Emily who wants to be fuhrer like her dad, it was hilarious when aunt Riza took out her gun to her husband and told him to go to work. Uncle Ed and Aunt Winry were always having fun with me and my cousins or working. Uncle Ed was still in the military just not a state alchemist until an incident happened and Ed was forced to take people's gates and give his arm to truth again. Now Uncle Ed taught me what he knows somehow I can just clap and do Alchemy like uncle Ed, uncle Roy and Dad, no one knows why, but it makes being an alchemist easier. I once got discovered by the elementary school principal so when I'm here I secretly work with Rei-nii and do missions, they keep it secret so they have a secret weapon and I'm not discovered by the government win-win to me. They let me use my traveling alice freely and use my steal/insert when they need it, thanks to that I have a lot of alices but my original ones are life shortening.I suddenly am called on by Jin-Jin and answer the question easily. Uncle Roy is always keeping my knowledge in check and I study here and in Amestris when no one is looking, I'm actually smarter than a lot of people I have already finished college level work. Then I realize my mistake I responded like I would in Amestris, not like I do here. Everyone is looking at me I panic but I don't show it I use my state alchemist poker face. "Are you really Miss. Sakura?" Jin-Jin asks me, "I'm not feeling good, I'm going to the school hospital." Then Uncle Ed comes in, it must be serious if he used my alice stone. "I need to talk to Mikan Sakura, can someone tell me where she is?" Uncle Ed asks, we head out of the classroom to my no star dorm."Uncle Ed why are you here? What happened? Is everyone okay?" I ask scared of what is happening, "It hasn't harmed anyone we know yet but to the north the people are attacking Briggs, it's holding so far but are jobs as state alchemists are needed for a while I already explained to your principal and you can leave, this one might not end well. Mikan do you need to grab anything before we go to Amestris, but we have to be quick fuhrer Mustang asked for us personally, I'm thinking an elite group. Al found out and wants to watch your back." I feel like my world might explode, one of my countries is going to war, and my family and friends might be hurt. " Dad can be overprotective sometimes. Are any other countries involved?" "Xing is helping since emperor Ling and princess Mei insisted on joining because the dracmans are making a philosopher's stone." "But aren't they made of you know what?" "Yes, they are using ones from other countries surrounding them." "We better go Uncle Ed, Uncle Roy might get angry if we're late. I don't want him to use flame Alchemy on you again, last time your automail got singed Aunt Winry was furious. She nearly hit me with her wrench instead of you." "You know what maybe we should get going." I pack up my stuff and get out my modified uniform, I didn't like it and turned it into a similarly designed dress. I use my traveling alice and we are in central city right outside central HQ, I never get used to how big it is. We go right to fuhrer Mustang or Uncle Roy's office. We walk in and see Dad, and close family and family friends including Uncle Ling, Aunt Lanfan, Aunt Mei and others like Armstrong. I also see people I don't recognize who are either veterans from the Promise Day or elite alchemists. "Hey Havoc, no smoking in front of a minor especially me, I'm not afraid to use my Alchemy on you." "It's just one, what's the harm?" "Lung cancer and a bunch of other health risks." "Everyone I need your attention." "Yes, fuhrer Mustang." We all replied, " As we are talking our Briggs soldiers might be engaged in battle so I want an elite group of soldiers to help win this war. Any questions or does anyone not want to join something that could effect our whole country?" "No, sir." "I'd like Edward Elric to head this group with Hawkeye receiving updates until after our child is born." "It would be my honor to help this country once again fuhrer." "You'll be sent to Briggs next week by train. Mikan please stay for a moment, the rest of you may leave now." "What do you want to talk about fuhrer Mustang?" "I'm talking as your godfather right now, not fuhrer. Mikan please be careful out there, okay? I don't want you to get hurt, no one wants you to." "I know that Uncle Roy and I'm careful sometimes I wonder if you even would have let me become an alchemist not even a state one!" "I'm just worried about you. Talk to the rest of your family. Please talk to Riza she wants to watch my back 24/7 can you convince her to take it easy?" "I'll try it might take a little while. Love you Uncle Roy." I leave Uncle Roy's office and head to my room at central for when I have to be there for a while. I'm going to call my family tomorrow, I'm tired I hope my friends understand why I'm gone. Thinking about makes me wonder, will I survive? Will my family be safe? How long will the conflict last? How many innocent people will be hurt? What will happen next week when I leave for war?


	2. Chapter 2: The Day After and The Letter

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Fullmetal Alchemist**_

 _ **Gakuen Alice**_  
 _ **3rd Person POV**_

Class B was on edge not only was Mikan behaving strangely yesterday but she hasn't walked in the room with her happy greeting and baka gun to the head from Hotaru. They couldn't help but wonder who that stranger was and how Mikan knew him. Everyone was practically screaming the world was ending when Narumi~sensei walked in with normal clothes not his usual crazy clothes. "Narumi~sensei where is Mikan-Chan? Shouldn't she be in class right now?" Asked Yuu, saying what was on everyone's mind. Narumi~sensei looked like he was going to cry or make people cry with the news he was about to give, "Mikan won't be at school for a while, we don't know when or if she will come back. I was just informed at 10 last night after she already left, when she gets back she will be in the Dangerous Ability class." "You haven't answered where she is." Said Natsume angrily, "Mikan is in another world with most of her family. Her uncle told the principal where she is going and why. We found a letter in her room. It's for its for everyone, we are going to read it to everyone. It contains her story of who she is some parts are for Youichi only it says. It will be read after we are called down." Almost immediately after Narumi said that they were called down. "Everyone this is a letter to all students and faculty from Mikan Sakura _Elric."_ Said the Elementary school principal emphasizing on the Elric, " _Dear friends and acquaintances, I'm gonna stop the act I use all the time in this letter. I will miss my friends even though I never showed the real me. Hotaru, I'll miss you a lot but I won't miss getting hit with the baka gun while pretending to be clumsy, dense, and an idiot if you want a copy of my real tests then ask the principal. I loved hanging out with you even though I put up an act, I can tell just by looking at you when I left the classroom the other day you were going to be upset and try to hide your emotions. I know how hard it is to put up an act when your hurting don't push people out after I leave. Ruka, I know you crushed on me for a while but I still saw what was developing with you and someone else even though both of you don't see it yet, don't give up when you figure it out, she can be a mystery to most. I enjoyed my time here even in the beginning, yes you thought that I was being harsh on Natsume and he was different than what we all thought I could tell that from when we first met, I guess my acting was a little too good. Sumire, I know you care even though you don't show it, please realize how you really feel about the one you like, I know it is not Natsume or Ruka, and don't act like you can hide it forever. Koko don't give up, I don't have to be a mind reader to see you like her more than a friend take a chance and ask her out, she might surprise you. Anna, I know you are hurt when people are rude about your cooking, but don't give up maybe that guy you like will figure it out he is supposed to be smart. Yuu you may be school smart but loosen up, and ask the girl out. Kitsume just ask her out you idiot, and your jokes really get to her you know? Nonnoko you are going to do great work with your chemistry, I know you love it , and get bolder about your crush I see the way you look at him be more confident and hang out you might get closer and laugh together. Tsubasa, I will miss you so much you bring out my outer look with some of my real look, hang in there you two are practically married and everyone knows it, officially ask her out. Misaki you are like a big sister to me, but stop being so hard on the guy you like you have to admit your feelings sometime. Natsume, I almost forgot to write for you sorry, I can tell you like someone be bold even though things have been rough from what I can see you can't give up, and stop overusing your alice you worry me sick I better not find out something bad happened to you when or if I get back. Narumi~sensei, I think you and my dad might get along if you ever meet, you were so kind to me kindness I don't and won't ever deserve you helped me when I had nightmares which might now come true, especially since I'm about to do is so horrible I shouldn't be considered human but just to let you know I signed up for what I'm doing no one choose for me. Youichi just know I'm your sister, I love you and it hurt so much when they took you, first our mother, then you and then my friend Hotaru, everyone leaves me. I will understand if all of the people hearing this will avoid me like the plage, people who I who I don't know much about don't give the people mentioned here a hard time for knowing me, I pretended all the time and they didn't know about any of this, nor the real me and what I will become soon, they had no clue what I can do and what I'm really like and what I will become._

 _My mom was an alice like all of you she had three which I have as well, the nullification alice which you know about and Steal/Insert alice meaning I can take an alice and put it in someone else, and the traveling_ _alice which if my mom didn't have I wouldn't exist and neither would my brother we can travel between worlds, dimensions, and galaxies if we want my Dad is from a different dimension and meet mother when she was stuck there my Mom had me after a while and went back and forth between dimensions. When I was six I could already master what is called Alchemy, in order to obtain something of equal value must be lost, that is the main principal of Alchemy. I use alchemy to fix or create things, its different from alices, I think I left a book about it in my room. I became what they call a state alchemist, which meant I worked for the country, which is military based. My rank equals that of a major, even when I was six I went around a little bit. My mom a month after gave birth to my brother, I helped deliver him and everything was great for a week. My mom and I along with Youichi went to get some things, since we were going to live in the other dimension or as they call their country Amestris. We went to go and when we were heading home to pack, we got into an accident, Mom didn't make it and I protected my brother during the crash so he wasn't injured. At the time I only knew about two of my alices Nullification and Steal/Insert. We went to live with my grandpa, my only relative in this world besides Youichi. When I was seven and missing my family in Amestris, I accidentally went to Amestris I went back and forth on weekends and did my work without complaints, I grew up fast in that one year and everyone could tell. My grandpa at the time worked and he worked late hours. So I took care of Youichi as best I could. One day when I was nine, so about a year before I met Hotaru and you all, I had just gotten back from school and put Youichi down for a nap when men from the academy came I knew about his alice and all about the academy, I knew he would get put in to the Dangerous Ability class that my mom hated so much. After a week Grandpa quit his job and we moved. I created an act similar to one of my amestrian friends personality and visited Amestris every day, my dad, uncle Ed, Aunt Winry and my cousins were so helpful, I was depressed. In fact I still take pills for my depression. I played my act very well and met Hotaru one day after she transferred. We became friends and after she left I was even more depressed. After a while I couldn't take it so I staged the whole thing with Narumi after a little bit of thinking and seeing Natsume in the distance. I quickly got in and you know what you saw. But in the back round I went and worked and did my job in Amestris. Do you remember seeing those cuts on my arms an legs? That was from chasing an alchemist who did something terrible and getting cut by his alchemy, not from falling from a tree. Now I am leaving to go fight in a war, I will probably have to kill. At least I have family to help me through this. My godfather who I call uncle Roy will probably freak out if aunt Riza works while she is pregnant. Uncle Roy is the leader of the country a friend of my father and Uncle Ed and savior of the country along with other family friends including Uncle Ling ruler of the country of Xing. People from all over including Xing will be in this war. I ask you forget about me, I will do horrible things soon. I don't want you to be associated with a murder. If I die and you all find out don't morn me, I probably died with blood on my hands fighting. You all deserve better than a lying murder for even an acquaintance. Yours truly, Mikan_ _Sakura_ _Elric._ " Finished the Elementary school principal, "Your all dismissed and there are no more classes today." All of class B even Hotaru and Natsume was crying along with the special abilities class. They took an hour to finish crying no one spoke, they were all thinking of Mikan and why she acted. Then out of nowhere a tall blonde haired and gold eyed man appeared, smaller blonde haired and gold eyed was also there, "Mikan said she needed to grab the rest of her things Al. You need to stop being so overprotective of your daughter." "Brother you maybe older than me but Mikan's still a little girl who is growing up fast. You and I also had to grow up fast, with you taking most of the work. Mikan's even Younger than we were and she is being told to go to war. You remember how scaring it was with Nina? It might end up worse for Mikan. She's my daughter and shes already gone through so much. Do you remember last week when she and Winry worked on your automail and we saw her scars on her arms some of them were fresh. Going to war might make it worse. Think we can convince Mustang to let her stay and work at the capital?" "No, Mikan would protest and Mustang looked like it took him a lot of convincing to get him to agree." Ed and Al argued in did the two alchemists know they were being watched by Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Tsubasa, Misaki, Anna, Koko, Sumire, Yuu, and Kitsu. The children follow them for a while until the two Elrics stop at a tree. "Ed are you sure she is in the training area?" "She most likely needs something to take her frustrations out on." Ed and Al use alchemy to open the door to the training room. The students just sat in awe, they may have powers but this was different. Ed and Al walk in with the children sneaking in behind them. They quickly find a room to hide in while quietly watching the brothers, who were looking for Mikan. Ed and Al got the feeling they were being watched and secretly made a plan to capture them. They heard someone open a door nearby and started to carry out their plan. They used alchemy to transmute the walls and trap whoever followed them. The students were scared they were trapped together, waiting for the people to ask questions or take them somewhere. "Who are and what do you want?" Edward asked swiching to Japanese not caring if it was some group of important individuals. "We are students of this school. We heard you taking about Mikan in some other language and decided to see if you were going to her." Said Hotaru,  
"Well Mikan probably doesn't want to see you right now. She's busy most likely getting her frustrations out." Said Al smiling at the children. The two brothers fixed the wall and let the kids out and continued on towards the training room. The children still following saw Mikan working out. "Hey, how's my little niece doing?" "Don't call me short uncle Ed, I am still growing." "Nice work on your control over your rants, still working on mine though." "Hey how's my beautiful daughter?" "Dad." Mikan hugged Al for a second and let go. "So shouldn't we head to Central or Resenbool?" "Yup I told Winry to make us stew if possible. Hey what else should we have for dinner?" "Not sure brother let's just eat what Winry made us." "Is aunt Winry making pie? Cause I want some, her pie is the best. I also got some things for everyone." Then they left leaving the Gakuen alice students wondering when they would see their precious Mikan again.


	3. Chapter 3: The Festival

_**Disclaimer**_ _**: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.**_

 _ **Rockbell/Elric**_ ** _household_**  
 _ **Resenbool,**_ ** _Amestris_**  
 _ **3rd person POV**_

"Hey Aunt Winry, can I help with dinner or need help with automail?" "Mikan? Oh how is my niece. And don't need help, but Abby, Robert and Steve might. The twins are in the garden weeding and Steve is finishing painting his room." "Didn't he repaint it last year?" "That is what I asked him but being the stubborn 12 year old he is he got to repaint." "I'll help the twins the garden is pretty big."

 ** _Time Skip_**

"Everyone dinners ready!" Winry yelled get everyone to stop working on whatever. Ed was reading about Briggs, Al was working out, the twins, Mikan and Steve were still weeding the garden, and Pinako was reading the news paper. "What are we having?" Asked Steve, "Stew, can you set the table?" Everyone ate dinner and went back to work.

 ** _Time Skip_**  
 ** _Next day_**

The Elric and Rockbell home was tense Ed, Al, and Mikan said they had something important to tell them. Winry and Pinako knew it had to be something bad they saw the guilty look in their eyes. "Everyone me, Al, and Mikan are going to help fight in the war." "Ed and Al haven't you helped your country enough already. Mikan is just a child how do they expect her to fight a war?" Winry yelled obviously upset. "Winry it's not our choice. We are some of the best alchemists in the country, of course they need us. Mikan will be looked after by everyone, which is mostly family friends. Even Mustang was out numbered in votes for us going. We will make it out Winry, okay? You don't need to worry." Ed said comforting his wife and children. Al and Mikan hugged their family tightly. "When do you leave?" "We have to leave at the end of the week." Al replied glumly. "We can't sulk forever, so let's do something. There's a festival this week in town, Mikan do you want to go?" "Yeah but give me some time with books, alchemy and automail and I'll be happy for a long time." "Mikan I think we have some new orders for automail in the back." Said Robert, "I got some new alchemy and automail books. We could read them upstairs,if you want to." Said Abby, "Okay then let's read. But we might want to get some clothes set for the festival. I don't think it's a good idea to wear my regular clothes." Mikan replied, "That's a good idea." said Winry, "How about we go shopping?" said Abby, "Let's go, I don't actually like any of my clothes anyway, do you want to come aunt Winry?" said Mikan. All the girls go out, while the boys do housework.

 ** _Time Skip_**

The girls get to the store in town and look for dresses. Abby finds a perfect dress right away, a cute light pink dress with a bow on the side and puffed out skirt from the waist down and came with a heart shaped necklace. Winry finds an outfit a while later, a aqua tank top with a black skirt and leather jacket. Mikan however was picky she only liked a blue and purple off the shoulders dress and moon pendant.

When they got back to the house they didn't expect the house to be perfectly clean and tidy with the boys ready to go to the festival."What's going on? Ed what did you and the boys do?" asked Winry, "For once nothing, we're just excited to go. I heard Roy, Riza and Emily are coming so Al said we should invite them to the festival." replied Ed.

 ** _Time Skip_**

"Where is my god daughter?" asked Roy, "Yeah! I wan to see Mikan!" Emily cheered, "Everyone else is at the festival in town." replied Winry. Ed, Roy, Riza, Winry, and Emily drove to the house to drop off the Mustangs' stuff. Mikan, Emily and Abby would share one room, the boys were in another, Winry and Ed share a room with Roy and Rizas' next to it, Al down the hall and Pinako across from Al. They headed to the festival and meet up with Al and the kids while Pinako watched the house. Emily rushed to Mikan's side, after all they were best friends and were like sisters.(A/N: See where Mikan gets her fake personality from?) Emily dragged Mikan to a stall selling candy after they split up into groups. Emily begging Mikan to buy her some sweets, Mikan didn't really have a sweet tooth, all of the fluff puffs she bought were stored in a container and she pretended to eat them, actually giving them to Emily who has a major sweet tooth. "Hey, Mikan can you get me a cookie dough ice cream? Please?"

Emily begged, "Fine but you aren't getting any fluff puffs tonight. Got that?" "yes, madame!" replied Emily with her black hair and brown eyes gleaming in the light. They headed to a shooting rang after and they both shot right in the center wining the game, they both got handmade little panda stuffed toys, not common in Resenbool. They did a bunch of other games wining to a point they needed bags for all their prizes. They went to go dance after taking a snack break. They danced for an hour by then the sun had been down for a while. They headed to the ferris wheel and rode three times, Mikan enjoying the view and quiet between them. They meet with the other after and head home. They ate dinner, talked and went to sleep.

 _ **A/N: THe pictures for the outfits are on my wattpad as RoseShips.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Class 2-B And The Video

**_Disclaimer :_** I don't own Gakuen Alice or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

 _ **Gakuen Alice**_  
 _ **3rd Person POV**_

Hotaru went to the office before class, thinking back to the letter Mikan wrote. _Mikan said to ask the principal for Mikan's real tests, I wonder what she meant about that. What did she mean by she pretended?_ Hotaru thought each question bothering her. She got to the office and saw something no one has ever seen, Persona on the verge of tears. "Why did Mikan go? Doesn't she train with me, do missions and be my annoyed little sister?" Persona asked the principal. Hotaru was shocked by everything Persona said. Persona was Mikan's older adopted brother, Mikan and Persona knew each other very well. Mikan loved her big brother but didn't act like it. Persona spoiled Mikan senseless, trained her, sadly gave her missions and was the only one besides the principals who knew the real Mikan, the obedient cold soldier is what Persona sometimes calls her. Persona or Rei-nii as Mikan calls him has known her since the day she was born. Persona went over to their house and Yuka would tell him everything that has happened since his last visit. The principal just asked, "What does the cold awful Persona have to say?" "That when she gets back she will preform missions better even though she already does the best compared to the other students. That I'll get to have more time with her." Hotaru who was still watching knocked on the door and entered. "May I see Mikan's real tests?" Hotaru asked emotionless, the principal handed Hotaru the file and a video. "That video contains video feed of Mikan's real personality, her training and speaking a different language and other things. Some home videos are there also taking place here in Japan and Amestris. Please watch with all of your friends who should also know the real Mikan. They are clueless just like you are. When I see her with you and the others I am seeing a different person." Hotaru then leaves the office going to her lab then then homeroom with Narumi and everyone else. Today they had no class but were going to talk about Mikan and bring things in that reminds them of Mikan. Narumi walked in the classroom in normal clothes everyone was not used to seeing him in normal clothes. Narumi brought a big box of stuff, most people had small boxes. Misaki, Tsubasa, Kaname, , Youichi and Tono came. "Hello everyone we are starting with Hotaru." Narumi said. Hotaru stood up and said, "Mikan is my best friend but this is the real her."The whole class watched in silence, absorbed in the movie.

 _ **(A/N : I'm writing parts of the film not all of it that would take to long. I'm not skipping because I want readers to see what Mikan is like in this fanfiction, and how she changes through out the story. Hope you enjoy!)**_

 _Mikan was four, hair in the same style Hawkeye wears, blue sun dress with white shorts underneath and flip flops. "Mommy, Daddy come here. I want to show you something." Mikan called to her parents excited. " Mikan this has to be important me and Ed are working. It's hard to combine alchemy and alkahestary." Al said tiredly. " I promise it's important." Mikan replied, " I got everyone else also, watch." Her eyes gleaming, Mikan clapped her hands and slammed them on the ground onto some material. Everyone gasped on what the young child created. Six silver necklaces with deep blue alice stones in the center. Mikan put one on her self, one on Abby, one on Winry and one on Yuka. " I made these necklaces to show we're family. Also that I love you." Mikan flashed one of her rare smiles that made peoples hearts flutter. " I'm giving the other ones to Aunt Riza and Emily cause their family too, right? We don't have to be blood related."_

 _Mikan was five, hair in a side braid and wore an aqua tee - shirt with black shorts. " You wanted to talk to me. Make it quick, I was writing a letter to Emily. The only one in weeks, so unless you want my best friend walking to Resenbool from Central. It has to be quick." Mikan said to her parents who were sitting on the couch. "Mikan your getting a baby brother or sister." Yuka said smiling. Mikan didn't show her joy she only asked, "Really?" "Yup?" Replied Al like he was daydreaming._

 _Mikan was six looking nervous, she was in a grey tank top with a red sweat shirt with a symbol on it and black leggings. She walked up to some materials and preformed alchemy making a fake tree with red flowers that look real. After a while she went to a room and came back with a frown. "Mom, Dad, Uncle Ed, Aunt Winry, Aunt Riza, Abby, Robert, Steve and Emily I passed." While finishing Mikan had a huge smile on her face." I'm the youngest state alchemist ever! Uncle Roy didn't want to say I passed. Uncle Ed I have replaced you as the youngest, and Uncle Roy says he needs Fullmetal for a meeting good luck."_

 _Mikan was six looking tired in a apron with blood and other bodily fluids on it. She was holding a small newborn baby in her arms. "Mommy what's his name? He is so cute." Mikan asked, "Youichi, his name is Youichi." Yuka said smiling with tears of both pain and joy in her eyes, Alphonse sitting next to her smiling. "I'll do anything for you Youichi even if you don't want it or need it. I'll protect you baby brother." Mikan whispered softly so only Youichi would hear. Mikan gave Youichi to her mom smiling tiredly then falling asleep._

 _Mikan was seven wearing a black tee- shirt with a red symbol on it and black leggings with nee high black leather boots. "Okay Youichi wake up it's lunch time you've got to eat." Mikan said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Grandfather is working so you have to behave, it's just us like always. I wish you could meet mom and dad. We're bringing flowers to mom's grave tomorrow, you always love looking at her picture." Mikan said with a bit of a smile on saying mom. Then Mikan puts on a smile a real on reserved for Youichi only. "Nee-san!" Youichi whines, "Okay I'll feed you now." Mikan feeds Youichi, while eating a bit her self. She puts him down for a nap before cleaning and heading back to school with two baby monitors and Youichi. Youichi stirred in his sleep, gently Mikan sang, " Night baby brother your times come to rest. Watching over you is a guardian angel. Hush little child your safe now so rest. Come to my arms and sleep precious one."_

 _Mikan eight and Youichi who was one were walking down a path in Resenbool. " Isn't it beautiful Youichi?" Mikan said with joy. Youichi had a smile on his face seeing his sister happy. "It's Youichi's first time in Resenbool since the accident, mine too. I ended up in Ishval last time I tried my traveling alice. Ishval is almost all rebuilt, according to some Ishvalans even better than before, thanks to trade with Amestris and Xing. Scar isn't as scary as people believe, uncle Ed says he doesn't smile but he is wrong, Scar saw me and smiled. Dad finished rebuilding his childhood home and uncle Ed and Aunt Winry live in aunt Winry's childhood home. I'm going to ask grandfather if we can live in Resenbool with Dad. Grandfather insisted I call him Jii-chan but I don't like it. We're almost at aunt Winry and uncle Ed's house." The camera looks at a house in the distance. "Tomorrow Youichi's two and today is the twins birthday. Everyone should be there including Uncle Roy, Aunt Riza and Emily, uncle Roy will be driven crazy by paperwork when he gets back to Central. I'd get good money selling a video of uncle Roy freaking out or Emily being cute. We're almost there, you can take a nap when we get there Youichi." Mikan said to the camera. When they knock on the door they're greeted by a smiling Winry, who then seeing who they are bursts into tears. "Is that really you? Mikan? Youichi?" Winry asks. "Yup, it's us aunt Winry and we'll be here whenever you want us from now on." Mikan says shedding a few tears of her own, hear something Ed walks over to the door. Ed looks disbelieving on seeing the faces of his niece and nephew. Ed calls the others over, most reacting like Winry and some reacting like Ed. After hearing everything that happened they burst into tears once again._

 _Mikan eleven, training in a grey tank top and black leggings. "Rei-nii any missions today?" Mikan asks. "None from here, one from Amestris tomorrow though. All of the missions here aren't worth your talent, your the best at them no matter what you get the job done, you obedient cold soldier." Persona replys, "But as your brother my response is stop pushing your self. Here I got you some new headphones, you broke your old ones right?" "You didn't have to I could have used some of my pay from the ESP."_

 ** _(A/N: I'm to lazy to write anything else for the video it took me awhile just to write all of the home video that I did write.)_**

After watching that everyone was crying. Hotaru, Youichi and Natsume were even crying, they all were wondering what if they had known it all before and stuff about her great acting. Hotaru still had to finish her showing, "She also had some of the best test scores here. All 100 on each test." Next went Narumi showing pictures and other things with Mikan in them. Then Tsubasa went having a speech and things from the Alice Festival. Misaki telling stories Mikan told her. Ruka talking about Mikan's liking to some of the different animals and seeing her nurse some. Anna talked about Mikan baking a cake when she thought no one was looking. Nonnoko talked about hearing Mikan say the periodic elements under her breath when they talked Valentine's Day last year. Kitsume talked about Mikan laughing at one of his science jokes last week. Koko talked about Mikan drawing a weird symbol one a desk last month. Youichi just showed an old drawing he found. Natsume didn't do anything when he was supposed to talk he just said, "Hn."


	5. Chapter 5: The War

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Gakuen Alice or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.**_

 ** _Train Station_**  
 ** _Resenbool,_** _ **Amestris**_  
 ** _3rd_** _ **Person POV**_

Mikan, Alphonse and Edward were getting ready to go, their train was leaving in an hour. "Do you have to go Ed. Al is not even part of the military. Mikan is just a kid. Why do you have to go?" Winry cried hugging her husband, brother in law and niece. "We have to go Aunt Winry our country needs us. Just bake us a pie after the war is over. Please don't cry, we will come back. Even if we have to crawl back, and with whatever injury, and come home we will." Mikan said teary eyed. "The train is now departing from the station." Said the conductor, "Bye Aunt Winry, Aunt Riza, Abby, Robert, Steve, Granny, Uncle Roy and Emily, I'll miss you. Good bye, hopefully this will be over soon." Mikan said, "Bye Winry make sure to take care of yourself. Granny no arguing with Winry. Steve and Robert do some work around my house it needs to be fixed. Abby don't forget to take a break. Roy see you when the occasion arises. Emily don't give your mom a hard time. Riza focus on your baby. Good bye." Said Al, "Good bye Granny take care. Riza hopefully we won't have to meet soon, focus on the child about to be born. Roy see you soon most likely. Emily do what you can but don't stress yourself. Steve, Robert and Abby don't bother your mother. Winry take care of yourself and the kids. I love you guys. Goodbye." Ed said, as he, Al and Mikan stepped on the train. Everyone left when the train was no longer in view.

 ** _Time Skip_**  
 ** _One Year Later_**

"Hello, I'm Ella Allen. I'm 15 reporting to the fuhrer's elite group." A young brunette with blue eyes said. "I'm Edward Elric, I lead the front lines mainly the elite group. You'll bunk with Mikan in tent one. What's your specialty?" Ed asked the teen,"I mostly work with rifles and explosives." Ella responded. " You'll probably work with Havoc until Hawkeye is here. It'll be good to have you with us." Ed replied. Ella looked around for until she found tent one. What she saw shocked her, and girl younger than her in the military more importantly the elite group. The girl had long brown hair and large brown eyes, she was reading another language easily. "Excuse me, I'm Ella Allen. I've recently been assigned to the elite group." The girls looked up, her eyes were guarded but warm. "I'm Mikan Elric. I'm a state alchemist, I've been here since the beginning of the war." Mikan said emotionless. Mikan could already tell this girl, Ella Allen, will open her up a bit. Even just a little bit, but either way Mikan knew she could trust her. Mikan was about to ask Ella about herself when Fuery ran in, "The Dracmans are attacking the main camp." Fuery said, Mikan cursed the bad timing. "Guess we'll have a chance to show are skills to the rookies." Mikan said and rushed out of the tent with a gun and some materials. "Hey, Armstrong let's give them formation 7." Mikan yelled. "But of course young Elric. I would show the beauty of Alchemy passed down the Armstrong family for generations." Armstrong replied. Mikan clapped and transmuted the material in her hands, creating two daggers. Armstrong created armor made of rock on Mikan, who ran towards the enemy killing two soldiers at a time. Mikan then took a bomb out of her pocket throwing it at enemy troops. Ella threw a bomb at a Dracman tank, that was aiming for Mikan. "Thanks for the save." Mikan said still charging at the enemy. "Your welcome, not every day you save someone on your first day." Ella replied firing a rifle. Safe to say that the Amestrians won that battle. Mikan and Ella easily fell into a rhythm afterwards. "I can see why someone so young is in this group now that I've seen you in action." Ella told Mikan. That was only the beginning of what was to come for those two.

 ** _Meanwhile_** **_At Gakuen Alice_**

A year had passed since Mikan left, all of class 2-B was depressed, it was different since their sun left especially with the gang. Hotaru barely left her lab except for class, Ruka mainly stuck to Natsume and the animals barely talking to anyone, Sumire went back to her old friends but barely talked with them, Koko still read people's minds but mainly did it for money, Nonnoko talked to Anna and Kitsu but was withdrawn mainly focusing on chemistry, Kitsu rarely made jokes to anyone besides the gang, Anna baked and talked with Nonnoko and Yuu mostly but rarely made sweets, and Yuu still tried to stay positive and help his classmates but leaned on Anna for support. Natsume out of all the gang was the worst off, he rarely went to class, didn't really talk to anyone, and acted worse then before Mikan came. The only good thing that happened in that year was the gang had their love lives except for Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka hooked up, Sumire and Koko started going out, Nonnoko and Kitsu became a couple, even Anna and Yuu became a couple. Tsubasa and Misaki were a couple, they checked on 2-B often, and we're more serious but were constantly asking for news about Mikan. Tono was constantly changing who he went out with trying to cope. Kaname's condition was getting better since he rarely used his alice. didn't let anyone in the northern woods besides the gang, Tsubasa, Misaki, Kaname and Youichi. Youichi was in a similar situation to Natsume, rarely talked, moody, but when you listened closely you could hear him asking for his sister to come back safely. To summarize all of Gakuen Alice was miserable, wanting the sunshine back.

 _ **Natsume's POV**_

It's been a year since polka left, my Mikan. I've had more missions then I used to but always have another D.A. member or two with me. Hotaru seems to know why but won't tell me, says something about me going on a rampage if I found out. Why would I? Everything seems pointless without Mikan. The idiot could tell the others were in love but couldn't tell that I loved her, I still love her. Every month or so we get an update from Mikan's uncle and father, usually just saying she's fine, but I can tell that they were lying. Mikan fake personality or not wouldn't be able to take it, most likely hiding her pain. The teachers get a more detailed information about what's happening, Mikan probably doesn't know about it. I once listened in on a letter being read to the teachers, it said Mikan was on the front lines. That Mikan was fighting but shell, only thing keeping her together was that her family and friends were okay. Mikan has to come back, I need her by my side, to tell her it's okay, but Mikan's not here she's somewhere else fighting for her life.

 _ **Another Year Later**_  
 _ **Somewhere Near The Dracman Border**_

Mikan and Ella were checking the perimeter of the base. After two years of fighting, Mikan was easily one of the best soldiers out there. Family and friends could tell it was taking a toll on Mikan though, some thought it was like the Ishvalan war, scaring her for life. Mikan was above all else a state alchemist, even before a child. Ella was the only one Mikan would talk to involving her fears. Her fears of becoming a monster, and losing everyone she loved. Mikan and Ella would always watch each other's backs, saying if they strayed from good to shoot them no matter what. The two girls were also quite famous for their battle skills. Ella expanded from her rifles and explosives, and also learned hand to hand combat. Mikan expanded in alchemy and combat. Mikan and Ella some of the best, even among the elite group. The two were close and were assigned missions together. While the two were debating if Mustang would visit in the next month or week, the noticed something trying to get close to the base in the distance, trying to blend in with the snow. Ella rang the alarm, while Mikan made a sound barrier so the enemy wouldn't hear it. Soon after the whole base was prepared for an attack, even at the late hour of 11 o'clock at night. "Looks like we won't be getting sleep anytime soon, I see 10 tanks in the distance." Mikan told Ella, who grumbled, "Do we ever even sleep well any way?" The girls got there weapons ready while informing the rest of the group. Soon the battle started. The Dracmans struck first, firing their tanks. While the Amestrians countered the attack. The battle lasted till 3 the next day, one of the longer battles they fought. The Amestrians won, but didn't consider it one because there were too many casualties for it ever to be considered a win.

 _ **Gakuen Alice**_

Two years, it has been two years since Mikan left. The new students don't understand why the older ones are disappointed when they see them, as if they're looking for someone. New students were rare and only one was in 2-B, and she was definitely not welcomed. Her name was Luna, she was basically all over Natsume, didn't respect anyone, and when she asked about why someone who left was so important the whole class was ready to kill her. Other than that class 2-B was normally quiet and a bit depressed but slowly getting better, but everyone knew everything would be okay when their sunshine came back. The gang was the most depressed as always since they were the closest to Mikan.

 ** _A Year Later_**  
 ** _Somewhere Near The Dracman Border_**

The war was at its climax, no one knew what was going to happen. The Amestrians were getting more and more recruits each month and were getting scarce on supplies. Dracma was stronger than they thought thanks to their philosopher's stones. Amestris was fearing the worst was yet to come, even the elite group was having a hard time. Riza Hawkeye and Edward Elric were heading the elite group and since they were some of the best people were fearing the worst. Mikan and Ella were given a subdivision to train recruits to join the elite group. The girls were having a lot of luck with it, but they were still at their wit's end trying to win the war. Dracma was preparing to crush the Amestris, no matter what the cost. Xing trying to join Amestrian soldiers in combat, and bring supplies, but routes were getting scarce. At this point Amestris was getting nervous, some were fearing defeat. " Fuhrer Mustang, we might need a tactical retreat from this area. What do you advise sir?" Asked a general. "Some of the elite group members already started advancing to the nearest city for a recon mission, if they succeed we gain control of the city. Keep your troops there for now, besides supplies are on there way to your camp as we speak." Mustang replied hanging up the phone. Mikan and Ella's group lead the mission into the city. They stuck to the shadows of night fall, silently gaining entry to a large mansion. They killed the guards quickly and efficiently with slip of a knife, quickly and quietly entering a room at the end of a large hall. Mikan slipped in alone while Ella watched the door, others guarded entries and exits. Mikan saw a large man in a chair, she slowly walked towards him, careful not to make a sound. All the man knew was a hand over his mouth and lights out. The mission was completed, the official was out and the town would be in their control by morning. Mikan looked at what he was doing, he had been writing a report to the capital, that letter would come in handy.

 _ **At Gakuen Alice**_

Luna had practically draped herself all over Natsume, everyone was of course annoyed by this but they couldn't touch her without being sent to the ESP, they were just about done with her. Ruka ran in, "Narumi is about to read another one." Ruka yelled, Natsume got up and practically ran for the door, knocking Luna to the floor. Natsume and the gang listened in on the teachers. " _Progress report, June 12, 1936, The mission was a success. Information was being sent to the capital. Our forces are doing well, but food is running low. Interrogations on the prisoner will begin soon. Hope all goes well on General Elric's side. The Cherry Alchemist._ The reports are becoming shorter and more detached, I just hope for the students sake that she eases into her true personality around them, this could crush them." Narumi said, slightly frowning. "The children will understand . . . . hopefully." Said Jin-Jin. **( I know ooc but I couldn't think of other characters from GA)** On other side of the door, Natsume clenched his fist. ' _That baka can't be that cold, could she?'_ Natsume thought walking to their cherry blossom tree. _'I'll definitely get you back. You better come back safe, Mikan.'_


	6. The Final Battle

Four years of war are making many doubtful that either side will win, but the former flame alchemist had a trick up his sleeve. The elite group lead by Riza Hawkeye, Edward Elric, Ella Allen and Mikan Elric, are heading to the capital of Drachma and no one plans on taking any soliders as a prisoner. When the group arrived they were greeted by gunfire. "Teams 10, 11 and 12 are on the other side already. Teams 7, 8 and 9 head to the east. Teams 4, 5 and 6 go the west. Teams 1, 2 and 3 follow my lead." Riza said heading towards the buildings.

Hawkeye's teams split up and stormed different sides of the building. The group was immediately pinned by gunfire. Hawkeye's teams retaliated, throwing smoke bombs and spraying bullets. Just as they were gaining the advantage the Dracmans brought out the machine guns. Bullets sprayed as the Amestrians took cover, the sound of bodies falling on both sides were not as loud as the screams. Soon enough half of team 3 had fallen, but there was no time for mourning now, only fighting. "Take cover!" A young Amestrian soldier yelled over the radio, just as the bomb was about to hit the other side he fell with his comrades.

Riza's eyes were set ablaze, the bomb took out most of the Dracmans, now it was time to finish them off. She signaled her men, from there the Dracmans fell from their bullet wounds. What was left of teams 1,2 and 3 stormed up the building, ready for the next attack.

~ **Northern part of Drachma's Capital ~**

Edward heading the group to the north waited for his signal, finally the blue flare signaling them went off. Edward signaled his team to spread out, with quick and deadly accuracy the team quietly entered the northern part of the Dracman Capital, his team needed to get towards the headquarters and clear it out. Using his borrowed alchemy Edward made a tunnel, the troops behind his team were heading straight forward, but Edward was transporting something that would help end the war.

 **Western part of Drachma's Capital ~**

To the west Ella was preparing her troops, knowing many might not see the end of the war. "Even though we may not live to see another day at least our country and families will. I am prepared to fall for Amestris and Xing are you? Other troops are already in the Capitol, it's our job to distract the enemy. It's to late to turn back, all we can do is move forward and protect our fellow citizens." As she finished her speech their signal of a red flare went off, "Teams head in your assigned directions, it's time to end this war."

 **~ Eastern part of the Dracman Capital ~**

Mikan was getting impatient, she could see the destruction on all the other areas, she needed to do something finally the Green flare went off, it was time to head off to battle. "Get in your assigned positions, Xing may have back up on each side, but we don't know when they're arriving, I want as little casualties as possible. That includes civilians, if you see one don't shoot but be wary, you don't know if it's a disguise. Alright troops fan out!" Mikan yelled, following orders the teams spread out.

Almost immediately team 46 was pinned by gunfire, 47 manning machine guns quickly stopped the opposition. Mikan quickly rounded a group of Dracmans using alchemy. She quickly transmuted a spear with her signature orange blossom design, and faced the enemy head on. Mikan only hoped all 192 men would survive. She rushed past some Dracman soldiers to an opening tunnel, knowing this would be the key to winning the battle, and the war.

 **~ The Capitol building of Drachma ~**

With a burst of flames the door to the conference room opened and revealed the fuhrer of Amestris Roy Mustang and teams 46, 47 and 48 led by Mikan Elric. The sound of a window breaking announced the arrival of the Emperor of Xing Ling Yao and teams 13, 14 and 15 lead by Edward Elric. The officials could tell they were out matched, and quickly surrendered. "Now we're going to sign a treaty and end this war." Fuhrer Mustang said threateningly. The officials sat down with the soldiers eyeing them carefully, then the peace talk starts with the terms of surrender until all the punishments and terms are finished. Just as the last name was signed as witness, a bomb destroyed an eighth of the west city.

 **A/N:** Hey MoonGoddessKiana or RoseShips here, how's it going. How long has it been since I updated? ( **Random Reader :** Not since **_May_** get your act together!) Sorry about that I honestly ment to post this chapter, but it wasn't finished and I've had writer's block, a busy summer and I started Highschool. I know that it's not an excuse and it's not ment to be one, I truly am sorry for taking so long. Also reviews no matter what you think are highly appreciated and helpful, even if they are criticizing me. I'm trying to write more stories and need to re-watch and reread the shows my fics and some I'm reading are based on. On a better note here's my response to reviews. (I'm not sure how messaging in response to fic reviews work yet. If anyone knows please tell me.)

 **Cheeno:** Thanks for the advice. I need all I can get. I have ideas for some Naruto fanfiction, mostly SasuSaku related, but I haven't written that much yet or come up with titles. If you have any more advice I would appreciate more.

Thanks for the reviews and for reading this. Anything you say or do is appreciated.

~MoonGoddessKiana or RoseShips out ~


	7. A Broken Promise and Eternal

p dir="ltr"The unexpected sound of a bomb going off rang through the capital, giving way to sickening silence, then chaos overcame the room. The Amestrians drew their weapons on the Dracman officials and the exits, all 24 men ready to shoot at one false move. All anyone could feel was horror, then Mikan remembered that was Ella's assigned /She ran out of the room like her life depended on it, barely hearing her godfather's cries to wait. Mikan ran and ran, towards the western section of the Dracman Capital till she saw a terrifying /Bodies littered the ground with blood splayed all over, buildings crumbled, but all Mikan could see was Ella, on the ground covered in blood and debris, an arm and leg detached from from her body with blood dripping down the side of her mouth. br /"Mi-Mikan?" Ella called, her lone arm reaching out toward her friend./p  
p dir="ltr"Mikan rushed to her side cradling Ella's body, "I'm here, I'm here Ella. You don't have to worry, we'll get you to a doctor, you'll be fine." Mikan said tearing up, Ella smiled faintly./p  
p dir="ltr""W-we both know I don't have much t-time. Mikan don't forget me. You're all I have left after this God awful war started. G-g-goodbye my s-sister, I l-love y-y-you." With that sentence the life faded from Ella's eyes, Mikan was in shock, Ella couldn't be dead, she could have died./p  
p dir="ltr""Come on Ella you've got to snap out of this. You promised me we'd make it out together, remember, that night in the Briggs Mountains, after Jamie died. You promised me after this we'd make it out alive, together. You promised me. YOU PROMISED ME!" Mikan sniffled, "You promised me dammit." Unnoticed by Mikan, Mustang had approached from behind flanked by armed soldiers./p  
p dir="ltr""Mikan, we have to go."He called, but Mikan couldn't hear him, she was in her own world of pain then. Roy then called louder, shaking her into awareness. "This is a war zone Mikan. There are still bombs going off in other areas. We have to go."/p  
p dir="ltr"Shaking, she wordlessly gave him a negative. Mikan was wrapped tight against Ella's body, holding her close, fighting Roy's attempts to drag her away. The sound of a bomb going off nearby made her flinch, giving Roy a chance to grab her and pull her out of harms way. Fighting against his hold, Mikan reached towards Ella's limp body, when suddenly the area was swarmed by Dracman soldiers./p  
p dir="ltr"stronguemAuthor's Note:/em/u/strong uemSorry it took me so long to update, and that it's such a short chapter compared to the rest./em/uuem I had a really hard time thinking of how to write this./em/u/p  
p dir="ltr"uemAs always any input is very much appreciated, please vote/favorite/follow this story./em/u/p  
p dir="ltr"emuThanks a lot I forgot your name (I'm so sorry) from my sibling's Discord chat for help with the chapter name as well as my friend from Bio also for the chapter title help./u/em/p  
p dir="ltr"uemI haven't had the motivation to post this till some of my friends decided to read my work, so this being posted is for them. I've had the chapter written since I think February, recently I looked up the last time I posted a chapter, whoops sorry for the year long gap./em/u/p  
p dir="ltr"emstrongu~ MoonGoddessKiana or RoseShips out/u/strong/em/p 


End file.
